


Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sensuality, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternatively: Ryan Bergara seizes the moment.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwheeze/gifts).



It was Shane’s idea to order food and watch a movie when they returned to his apartment after a long day of travelling back from their vacation. They ate their meals in comfortable silence, briefly interjected with quiet commentary and sleepy laughter.

When their stomachs were full, they slumped back against the sofa. Shane had his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle and Ryan had his tucked up onto his seat with a soft fleece blanket thrown over him. Conversation lulled, both men just a little too tired to bother speaking, and instead they sat with nothing but the pleasant warmth of each other’s company and the glow of the TV.

By the time the credits of the movie rolled, Ryan had dozed off. His head was pillowed against his folded arms that rested on the side of the sofa. Shane glanced over at him, not too tired that his lips didn’t curve into a tender smile at the sight, heart warmed through and through. He let his gaze roam from the flicks of Ryan’s hair against his forehead to the slope of his nose, the slack curves of his mouth and his loosely-curled fingers beneath his cheek. He wore Shane’s grey t-shirt that had gotten mixed up in their suitcases a while ago whilst on location, something neither had ever bothered to correct, and Shane quietly admired how it looked so much better on Ryan. Of course it did.

For the life of him, Shane simply didn’t have the heart to leave Ryan asleep on his small, cramped sofa after feeling the rest his own body ached for. He extended an arm until gentle fingertips could brush the stray strands of Ryan’s fringe away from his forehead. His heart shot to his throat and Shane did his best to swallow down the emotions that surfaced.

“Ryan,” he murmured as he trailed those fingers down to Ryan’s arm to nudge him softly. “Hey.”

The younger man gave a tired hum in response before he dragged his eyes open. “What?”

Shane smiled down at his bleary, squinted expression. “Movie’s over. Time for bed, buddy.”

“I’m good here,” Ryan said, intent on closing his eyes again.

“Nope,” was Shane’s response before he took Ryan’s free hand in his and tugged. “Come on, I’m not gonna let you sleep there after the day we’ve had.”

He was surprised when Ryan complied, apparently too tired to argue any more against it. Instead he stood, clutched his blanket to him still with his other arm, and allowed himself to be lead by Shane through the apartment to a welcoming bedroom. Shane clicked the door softly shut behind them and turned on a lamp, filling the darkened room with hazy, honeyed tones.

“You don’t have to sleep in your clothes,” Shane said casually to Ryan who immediately looked up from where he had perched himself gingerly on the edge of Shane’s bed. He chuckled at Ryan’s slight bewilderment. “I mean, we’re in my home and we’re both fucking exhausted so just…make yourself comfortable, whatever. I don’t mind.”

He watched as Ryan paused for a moment, then gave a half-hearted shrug before he tugged his t-shirt up and over his head. Shane took note and off came his own shirt, exposing his warm skin to the cool air of his room.

“You don’t mind if I…?” Ryan looked expectantly at Shane, eyes bright and clear as he gestured to his jeans with a hand.

Shane shook his head nonchalantly, surprised at himself and how his relaxed composure remained in-tact. He trusted Ryan, after all. He felt comfortable and steadily sure. Despite the fact, the pull of sleep didn’t feel quite so present, somewhat replaced with the awareness of the proximity they were about to share with so much bared. At least it was just skin and not the truth of how his insides twisted at the way his lamplight caught and dripped against Ryan’s skin, making him look all the more sweet. In the back of his mind, he was also dimly aware of how suddenly more awake Ryan seemed too, but he shook that thought away and pulled off his jeans before he quickly rounded the bed and slipped into his side. The cool press of fresh sheets against his body felt like pure heaven.

A few moments later Ryan had shucked his own jeans off and climbed into his respective side of the bed. He turned his head on his pillow. “You’re sure you don’t want me to take the couch?”

Shane glanced over at him and smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure, Ryan. It’s just a bed.”

There were a few beats of silence, then Ryan turned fully onto his side to face Shane. His expression was unguarded, transparently kind and honest. He held Shane’s eyes for a few sweet seconds before he dropped them in favour of the smooth bed covers.

“That vacation was probably one of my best,” he confessed quietly into the space between them.

“It was pretty good,” Shane said with a huge smile. He propped himself up on an elbow.

Ryan met his eyes again. “It put a lot of stuff in perspective for me. Trips like that always remind me of how the world is so much bigger than me, and how I shouldn’t take shit for granted.”

Shane’s nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed softly.

A blanket of warmth settled amongst them both and the mood shifted simply into something more tender and true. Maybe it was the tiredness that hugged their bodies and fogged their minds, or maybe it was the long overdue honesty finally rearing its head, but either way it was real and tangible and both men felt the way it was suddenly that little bit harder to breathe.

“It also made me wanna just seize the day, y’know?” Ryan said.

Shane wheezed at that. He couldn’t help himself, only spurred on when Ryan rolled his eyes and grinned. Ever-teasing, affectionate and familiar, the same old game they played every day. Except that night it felt different, like the balance might finally tip in his favour. _Their_ favour.

“I’m serious,” Ryan continued. “I’m tired of waiting around to see if things will happen for me.”

The older man’s expression turned inquisitive as he adjusted how his head rested against his palm. “Why, what exactly do you want to happen so bad?” He asked curiously.

“Lots of things. I want to further my career, I want to travel more, I want you to kiss me.”

Shane had hummed along to the first two, quietly agreeing as he felt some of his sleepiness briefly overtake him again, but he instantly felt his throat tighten at the last few words that left Ryan’s mouth. He realised Ryan was watching him with mellow, hopeful eyes, and Shane knew right there and then that he was a total goner. Everything considered, he let his lips melt into a smile.

“I think that maybe you should take matters into your own hands and see what happens,” he suggested, surprised at himself with the lilt of flirtatiousness to his voice.

Ryan’s chin dipped as he laughed nervously, like the reality of his admission had suddenly caught up with him. “You think that’s a good idea?”

Shane’s head tipped forward just a little bit, his arm leaning with him. “I do. I think there’s still some of the day left for you to seize, Ryan Bergara,” he murmured. He broke face with a small laugh; he knew how ridiculously cheesy the whole thing was, but instead of caring about that, he reached between them and grasped Ryan’s hand in his own free one.

“Okay,” was all Ryan said in return after a beat, his voice barely above a whisper.

When he used his hold on Shane’s hand to haul himself closer, Shane was already there to meet him halfway. The first touch of their lips sent a shiver through them both and Ryan’s toes curled as he pushed into the kiss for more. Shane cupped the side of Ryan’s face with a large hand and smoothed a thumb over his jaw. Warm, damp breaths mingled together with each push and pull, eager and electric as their brows knitted together with the force of it all.

Each kiss fed into another. Ryan let himself fall backwards and pulled Shane with him, and the older man easily got the cue and settled himself comfortably above Ryan. Their lips remained sealed together the whole time, magnetised, and every point of contact tingled and flooded with heat, from Shane’s thighs pressed to the outside of Ryan’s to the skimming of Ryan’s hands up Shane’s neck. His fingers eventually found a home in the soft, mussed-up hairs at Shane’s nape and Ryan smiled into the kiss as he scratched his nails the faintest amount where they were.

Shane reluctantly broke the kiss with a soft noise and lifted back just a little, eyes heavy but full of life and affection as he gazed down at Ryan below. Ryan’s arms remained up and over Shane’s shoulders, fingers nestled at the back of his head.

“Is it adequately seized, d’you think?” He asked playfully.

Ryan let out a quick laugh, back arched off the bed. “Hmm, let me think,” he said, feigning thoughtfulness. “Not even close,” he concluded a second later and dragged Shane back down to connect their mouths again.

Shane deftly tilted his head just so, angling them differently as their lips slotted together. It broke a low moan from Ryan who carded his fingers more fully up through Shane’s hair. The way the heat of their bodies burned and radiated between them was simultaneously too much and not enough, both acutely aware of every time a bare arm brushed against the other’s chest or their legs shifted against each other’s.

The kiss smouldered slowly into something more searing and when Shane rolled his hips down in a languid motion, Ryan’s lips parted against his in a gasp. The jolt of their hips meeting was enough to make Ryan rake his fingers down the pale expanse of Shane’s long back, stopping just below the waistband of his briefs where he applied the tiniest amount of pressure, effectively pushing Shane’s hips down further onto his.

“This okay?” Shane murmured. He ghosted a kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan pecked Shane’s lips softly in return and smiled. “It’s fine, big guy.” He shifted his head against the pillow below it and reached up to casually push Shane’s hair back from his face. It did little to stop the way it eventually fell forwards again and Ryan giggled to himself. “This is good.”

Shane’s smile disappeared against Ryan’s jaw as he dipped his head to mouth against it, lazy kisses dragged against slightly stubbly skin. Ryan tipped his head back and hummed, his own lips pressed tightly together and his eyes shut. His nose wrinkled and he couldn’t help but smile at the slightly cool press of Shane’s nose on his warm skin. Shane felt the movement and smiled too, pausing to press a singular, lingering kiss to the soft skin below Ryan’s ear.

“Should this be weird?” Ryan wondered aloud.

That made Shane pull back and he shrugged as best he could whilst holding himself up above Ryan. “I can see why it could be for some people I guess,” he mused. He fixed Ryan with a relaxed smile. “It doesn’t feel weird for me. It’s just us, I’m comfortable. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said quietly. He moved one hand from Shane’s back and let his knuckles graze lightly down Shane’s cheek. “I don’t feel weird either. This is…”

“Good?” Shane offered.

Ryan wheezed out a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, that.”

He flattened his hand against Shane’s cheek and didn’t miss the way his friend leaned subtly into the touch. The flat pad of his thumb swept across his skin and Ryan could only lose himself in the way Shane watched him so keenly, like he was awestruck at the sight before him. It was an expression that made fierce adoration coil in his stomach almost painfully so and Ryan couldn’t handle it, not one bit, so he rolled them over and sank his body down to Shane’s until their chests touched and there was nothing but warmth between them.

“Thanks, my arms were starting to hurt there,” Shane said from beneath Ryan, who had instantly brought his large hands up to frame Ryan’s hips and hold him safely in place.

Ryan grinned down at him. “Ha, wimp,” he teased.

“Idiot,” Shane shot back before he stole a soft but chaste kiss.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow in amusement and laughter bubbled out of him. “You wanna go, tough guy? Huh? ‘Cause it looks like I already have the upper hand here,” he said, delighted when the corners of Shane’s eyes crinkled as he shook with laughter beneath him.

He dipped his head and brought their lips together, their joy spilling between them and turning the kiss into a perfect mess that ended with their foreheads pressed together. Shane ran tender hands up and down Ryan’s firm, bare sides and Ryan nudged their noses together and smiled. His eyes fell closed and his body felt the slightest bit heavier, full to the brim with love.

“Hey,” Shane said softly, prompting Ryan’s eyes to pry open again. “You wanna get settled with me?” He smoothed his thumbs right over Ryan’s ribs and smiled. “You seem pretty tired.”

Ryan nudged their noses together again and shifted the movement to a kiss, slow and sweet, then pulled back. He lifted himself off of Shane who settled back against the bed and his pillows and opened his arms invitingly.

“C’mere, little guy,” he said softly.

Shane’s embrace was safe and comforting and Ryan wasted no time in taking solace in it, nestled against his front with his head on the older man’s chest and an arm slung over his stomach. He felt the way Shane wrapped one secure arm around him while his other hand rubbed up and down his back, and the more he focused on the constant, gentle motion, the more he felt sleep pull at his heavy eyelids.

“Night, Ry,” Shane murmured sleepily from above him, followed by a soft kiss to Ryan’s forehead. Shane remained there, turned his head so his cheek rested on Ryan’s head and he nosed at the soft halo of Ryan’s dark hair.

Ryan shifted his face just enough to drop a kiss to the exposed skin of Shane’s chest. “Night,” he replied, so tired that it was more of an exhale than anything, and wrapped up together beneath their blanket of contentment, they fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of each other's chests. 


End file.
